everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
GrimmsDePytheLover
Grimm Master or Queen Taco by her subjects, or Taco by her friends, is a 2015 introduced user. I have many, many, MANY OC's and unfinished fan fiction. or Grimms Master, or called Grimms by the second generation H.I.V.E and Titans, is the daughter of Jinx and Cyborg. Actually named Trixie Catherine Borgington, Grimm Master is her code name and the one she chose to be called. Grimms wishes she could use her magic and power for good. About the fabulous me Real Name: Taco. Honestly, it is. But I do creat fake identies for my self (no I do not make fake passport or fake drivers lesigns) I tolled some one my name is Terry, told a sub my name was Tiffany, said my name was Eve, Evalynn, Stonna, and once acutrlly GRIMMS. Age: I'm PRETTY sure I don't have age. I mean, I was a stone so I have been on earth for thousands of years. So IDK. But then adopted by a super hero and villian, i am just not sure. The being adopted AGIAN by a hero and then wondering into a portal to be adopted AGIAN by normal people. So idk my age. Gender: Derpette/female Nationality: Derptitis. Yes Interests: Ever After High, The old MLP, Grimm Brothers, Fairy Tale, Bears, eating tacos, reading old post on role-plays, looking at gender bent disney characters, Bad Blood, and shipping. Favorite Characters Ever After High: Faybelle Thorn, Maddy Hatter, Poppy O'Hair, C.A Cupid, Darling Charming, and Rosabella Beauty. Favorite Youtubers: SWOOZIE AND SUPERWOMAN. THOSE ARE DE TWO BEST YOUTUBERS OF ALL TIMES AND I AM THEIR DEFENDER. BAM Favorite Movies: YOU REALLY WANT TO HERE THIS LIST? It's like a million 80s movies.... Top Gun, The Gonies, GHOST BUSTERS, Ghost, West Side Story, The Little Mermaid, Star Wars, Disnye Movies, pixar movies, and National Treasures.. i watch alot of movies with me dad. Grimm Master Personality I have no idea how to describe my self. I am a cheerful, happy person with a dark side. I get really mad, really easy and you can end up slammed into a wall if you just touch my arm. Am a bouncy, adventurous, derpette who loves Tacos. I am very weird and I take that as a complement. I am pretty darn weird, because I am THE weirdo. Common Quote that makes peeps walk away and never come back "Hi, I'm your average, everyday, female Marty McFly who likes Star Wars and mythology" Appearance Dirry blonde, wavy hair and light blue eyes. Original Characters Royals * Elizabeth Nimble, daughter of Mary from Mary had A little Lamb and Jack B. Nimble * Lucky Eyes, son of Three Eyes from One Eyes, Two Eyes, and Three Eyes * Violet Liddel, daughter of Alice's older sister from, Alice's Adventures in Wonderland * Princess Common Sense, daughter of Queen Pure Rhyme from The Phantom Tollbooth * Victoria "Tori" Tortoise, daughter of the Tortoise from The Tortoise and The hare * Hailey Hare, daughter of the Hare from The Tortoise and The Hare * Brenda Dancer, daughter of the second dancing princess from, The Twelve Dancing Princess * Rosa Dearg, daughter of the Red fairy * Carol Ann Gale, niece of Dorothy from The Wonderful Wizard of Oz * Flint Oz, son of The Wizard of Oz from The Wonderful ''Wizard of Oz * Peeta Wolf, next big Bad wolf * Adam Charming, son of the Prince from ''The Little Mermaid * Bob Smith, son of Milo from The Phantom Tollbooth '' * Eric Charming, next Beast in ''Beauty and The Beast * Samantha Clause, daughter of Santa Clause * Liberty Books, daughter of two narrators * Callula Mouse, sister to the three blind mice * Hilda Swanson, daughter of The Ugly Duckling * Finn Kvinde, grand daughter of the Finn Woman from The Snow Queen * Miley Grimm, daughter of Milton Grimm * Ethan Knightly, next Knight in The 12 dancing Princess * Milla Miller, daughter of The Millers Daughter from Rumpelstiltskin * Cardien Solider, son of a Card Solider from Alice's adventures in Wonderland * Fastest Charming, son of a king charming * Darl Charming, son of a king charming * Arthur Knight, son of A Knight in Shinning Armor from various tales * Fayetta Toothson, daughter of the Tooth Fairy * Anita Savior, daughter of the Ant from The Ant and The Grasshopper * Breada Bar-Prinze, next Bear prince in Snow white and Rose Red * Mary-Qwenth Machen, daughter of Marlinchen from The Juniper Tree * Townsley Mouse, son of the Town Mouse from The Town Mouse and the Country '' * Courtney Mouse, daughter of the Country Mouse from ''The Town Mouse and The Country Mouse * Acela Card, daughter of an ace card from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland * Jillian Bucket, daughter of Jill from Jake and Jill. * Jake Hill, son of Jack from Jack and Jill. * Thread Heason, daughter of Prof. Rump Rebels * Taylor Grimm, daughter of Giles Grimm * Willamina Rabbit, daughter of The White Rabbit's daughter (not related to Bunny) * Dora Mouse, daughter of The Dormouse from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. * Martin Gothel, son of Mother Gothel from Rapunzel * Eve Nimble, daughter of Jack B. Nimble. * Uno Eyes, daughter of One Eyes from One Eyes, Two Eyes, and Three Eyes * Raini Whether, daughter of the whether man from The Phantom Tollbooth * Princess Poem, daughter of Queen Sweet Rhyme from The Phantom Tollbooth * Prince Mccurse, son of the wizard from The Frog Prince * Abelia Knight, daughter of The First Dancing Princess from The 12 dancing Princess * Pumpkin Oráiste, daughter of the Orange Fairy * Brittney Obtenirchat, daughter of The Miller's youngest son from Puss in Boots * Wicked West, daughter of The Wicked Witch of the West from The Wonderful Wizard of Oz * Foxy Grapes, daughter of the Fox from The Foxy and The Sour Grapes * Wilma and William Wonka, twin children of Willy Wonka from, Charlie and The Chocolate Factory * Amy Capulet, next Isolde from Tristian and Isolde * Adara Сын, daughter of Fire Son from, Snow Daughter and Fire Son * Veronica Shells, next princess in The Little Mermaid; * Jewel Diamonds, daughter of the younger daughter from Diamonds and Toads * Jaiden Toad, son of the older daughter from from Diamonds and Toads * Aurora Glänzend, daughter of the kind sister from Mother Holle; * Gerald Constantine, son of Gerda from The Snow Queen * Symphony Soloway, daughter of the Nightingale from The Nightingale * Daughter Goose, daughter of Mother Goose * Cloud White, son of Snow-White from'' Snow White and Rose Red'' * Freedom Pan, next Peter Pan in Peter and Wendy * Water Drops, next Tinkerbell in Peter and Wendy * Quinn Feathers, daughter of a Pegasus * Sharpay "Jazzy" Hook, adopted daughter of Captain Hook from Peter and Wendy * Fabulous Charming, daughter of a king charming and next princess in The Frog Prince * Fearless Charming, son of a king charming and next prince in Rapunzel * Queenie D. Beast, daughter of Prince Darling from Prince Darling * Mia C. Mirror, daughter of the magic mirror from Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs * Paperina Danser, next Paper Ballerina in The Steadfast Tin Solider * Bambina Rock-a-Bye, daughter of the baby from Rock A Bye Baby * '' Spindle Heuson, daughter of Prof. Rump * Grace Hopson, next Grass Hopper in ''The Ant and The Grasshoper * Nita-Lillian Kol, daughter of Nils from Messing with Trolls Neutral * Golden Eyes, daughter of Two-Eyes from One Eyes, Two Eyes, Three Eyes * Alison Wonderland, daughter of Alice from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland * Kammie Boots, daughter of Puss in Boots from Puss in Boots * Scout South, daughter of Glinda the witch of the south from The Wonderful Wizard of Oz * Daniella Adagio, daughter of The fourth dancing princess from The Twelve Dancing Princess * Scardy Lion, daughter of the Cowardly Lion from The WOnderful Wizard of Oz * Rowan Jo Mahogany, daughter of The Red Queen from Through The Looking Glass * Empress Lokket, daughter of the Emperor from The Emperor's New Clothes * Alfred Elfin son of an elf from The Elves Dance * Bera Bar-Prinze, next Bear prince's sister in Snow White and Rose Red * Ripley Van Winkle, daughter of Rip Van Winkle * Roybels * Diamond East, daughter of The Wicked Witch of the East from The Wizard Of Oz * Annie Resenärer, daughter of one of the three travelers from Stone Soup * Carmen Worn, daughter of the third dancing princess from The 12 dancing princess * Oil Tin, son of The Tin man from The Wonderful Wizard of Oz * Princess Eschangier, daughter of the Prince from The Prince and The Pauper * Fierce Charming, son of a King Charming * Turquoise T. Fairy, daughter of the Blue haired fairy * Alfreda Elfin, daughter of an elf from the Swedish fairy tale, The Elves Dance * Terry Tone, daughter of the fiddler from The Wonderful Musician * Stephanie Grimm-Djinn, daughter of Aladdin from ' * Isabelle Fischer, daughter of the fisherman from The Fisherman and his Wife * Carly Hammer, daughter of the Carpenter from The Walrus and The Carpenter '' Up-Coming OC'S (that aligment have not been decided) Birden Juniper Plum Ella Joint Projects Harry Walsh, joint project with Scythe Sasin Carla Concolor, joint project with Scythe and SabineOfTheForce Adults, * Whitney Rabbit, mother of Taylor and Willamina * Mary Nimble, mother of Elizabeth, Eve, and Dawn * Mother Gothel, mother of Martin * Queen Sweet Rhyme, mother of Poem * Queen Pure Reason, Mother of C.S * B.B Bear, just the grown up Baby Bear * Diane Danser, mother to Paperina * William Danser, father of Paperina Siblings * Dawn Nimble, younger sister to Elizabeth and Eve; Daughter of Jack b. Nimble and Mary * Younger sibling to C.S * Rocky Rock-a-Bye, C.C Rock-a-Bye, and Rockman Rock-a-Bye, step-siblings to Bambina * Rockette Rock-a-Bye, half sister to Bambina Next Generation Students aka the children of my oc's * Lucy F. Walsh, daughter of Harry Walsh and Carla Concolor; Also owned by Scythe and Sabine * Some Sense "S.S." Charming, daughter of Princess Common Sense and Handsome Charming; Also owned by Sabine * Gallant T. Charming, brother to S.S;Also owned by Sabine * Rhythm Sasin, daughter of Princess Poem and Scythe Sasin; Also owned by Scythe * Katana Sasin lil sister to Rhythm * Rap Sasin, lil brother to Rhythm * some other dude with the last name sasin that i got now idea what to name so idk * Smileantha Charming, daughter of Smilephena Princess and Fearless Charming;Also owned by Sabine and Cerise. * Tiffany and David Gothel, children of Taylor Grimm and Martin Gothel * Tulip Knightly, daughter of Ethan Knightly and Abelia Knight * Evelyn Nimble, adopted daughter of Eve Nimble; No she has no father because for those who know Eve would problem know Eve would never marry. * Tina Dansefast and Tinny Dansefast; Co-Owned by sabine Rommies Friends Here theirs Scythe, Kitten, Kayjay, Sabine, AmaZe, EtherealNyx (Nyx), Mish, Jk, Woot, Jabber, Lagoona, Beauty and Vin. A few i had a rough start with, but thats gone now. IRL, theirs P. Chip, Carmel, Carrot and My dad. :3 Carmel and P. Chip, we all have the same interest, Carrot, i was always stuck sitting next to him and yeah, and my dads my dad. :3 IRL, I am in this trio we call the diamond gems, and the members are ME (of course), Lasya, and Goldenflame0231 Ships Those ships we just call ships aka the romantic ones even if there is no romance between two characters. * Pythe: Oh man I love it. We do you think I changed my user name to "GrimmsDePytheLover"? This ship is just too cute, I mean who would think in a million years these to would date? TBH NOT ME! * Serarina: You know those OC's that are all rebeling at hate there futute sole mate? Well these two are NOT like that! The Dancer Rina and the Tin Girl Sera, these two are per. * Abhan: Another Destiny x Destiny Ship, while Ethan is madly in love with Abelia she kind of hates him but in a romantic (grimms what the hex did you just write) * Taytin: Two different people. A Dorky Wizard, and A Weird Author.This ship makes you wonder what is going on inside Grimms head. * Fayphanie: A ship between Grimms EAHSona and the oc that is kind of the daughter of her? Oh well, these two a nice ship to sail * Grimbert: A ship between a user and an OC? If you thought Pythe and Taytin were crazy ships, heres one to top that off. Sure it's a rocky relationship because Herbert is going on a date with my EAHSona and I got Aladdin, but still any ship with MIG in it is WONDERFUL! * TBA TOP TEN OC FRIENDSHIPS/BROSHIPS! 10. TBA 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. Martin Gothel and Prince Mccurse: The two cousins are great friends, one of their parents going of script and yah. 3. Willamina Rabbit and Dora Mouse: Agian, Willamina takes spot three. These to are wonderlandiers, totally different from totally different parts, and are now the best of friends. 2. Poem Sense: A lot of people aren't really shipping this anymore, but the two cousins always had a sisterly bond, and not even Poem's love life will stop it :) 1.Eveoem: A princess and a commoner, two girls who are totaly different, but have bonded as frieds. TOP TEN OC RIVAL SHIPS We invented this in chat. Will CeriseKitty3030. 10. TBA 9. TBA 8. TBA 7. TBA 6. TBA 5. TBA 4. TBA 3. TBA 2. Hmmmmm.... I just go with what Cerise Kitty said with Page and Poem being rivals :3 Though I don't see Po hating anyone. 1. Common Scythe: Come on, she hates him. And everyone noes this. Scythe, i don't really know. Other Hailey Hare and Fastest Charming: Gosh blame A Prince and A Hare. She almost KISSED HIM TOP TEN CANON CHARACTER SHIPS!!!!! Na too lazy Don't really care about shipping them Quote Random Fun/Weird/Grimms what da facts * I tend to speak in third person sometimes * I almost became the sister in law to by favorite stuffed animal when my stuffed animal, Bear, almost married my sister. * My plan is going very smothly. PYTHE. SHIP THE PYTHE. * I'm going to back a Taylor Grimm, custom doll. I plan to use a Darling Charming doll. * People seem to be flatreed that I consider them a friend. What, am i some super star? * I'm not sure were the name "Grimm Master" came from, It just popped in my head back when i was a little anon. But now, few people call me Grimm Master. My friends like Scythe, Sab, Cerise, ect call me Grimms while some call me GM and others call me Grimm Master * Well, it's pretty obvious where GrimmsDePytheLover came from. I am grimms, i like using De, Dat, ect, and I am a pythe lover. * Another place to find me is Scratch. If you are on Scratch, PLEASE tell me your user name, so I can find you and fallow you and you can fallow me. Don't search me up because I won't be found due to reason. I am: Grimm-Master-208 * Despite the fact I wish for no romance in my life, I love shipping characters and writing romantic parts in books.Category:Driver